1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf shoes, especially to a pair of golf shoes that support the center gravity of players shifted during the swing and keep the players' bodies stable. Thus both power and accuracy of the strike are maintained. Therefore, the player can have a good swing.
2. Description of Related Art
Refer to FIG. 7, FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, schematic drawings showing the assembly between golf spikes and shoe soles of golf shoes available now are revealed. A receptacle 8 is connected with a shoe sole 7 and a threaded round hole 81 is set on the receptacle 8. The threaded round hole 81 is corresponding to and threaded with a round threaded rod 91 arranged above golf spikes 9. However, after being worn for a period of time, the golf spikes 9 available now is easy to slip off. This causes inconvenience in use.
For right-handed players, the body weight is distributed evenly on both soles of the feet in the beginning of the swing. While taking a back swing, the body weight moves at the direction a club moves so that the center of gravity gradually moves onto the right side of the soles of the feet. When the club is swung up to reach the top point, the center of gravity is stacked over the right side of the soles of the feet completely. While taking a downswing, the player turns the upper body in opposite direction, and the body gravity is gradually shifted to the left side of the soles of the feet. After finishing the swing, the weight is evenly distributed on both soles of the feet again. On the other hand, for left-handed players, the center of gravity is shifted to the right side of the soles of the feet.
During the swing, the player is easy to lose balance. Especially when the back swing starts, the center of gravity is totally shifted to one side of the soles of the feet. Thus that side of the sole of the foot is pressed by the body weight and is projecting from the limited area supported by the shoe sole. Thus the grip force at that side of the sole of the foot is significantly reduced. This leads to instability of the lower limbs of the player and the body position is moved. Thus the shot losses power and the accuracy of the downswing is affected. Therefore, it's difficult for the player to hit the bail and reach the optimal position.